Margaret's Choice
by Silver Azure
Summary: Margaret is in college, her freshman year is going pretty well, one day while studying she meets a guy, she's not looking for commitment because deep down she still has feelings for Mordecai. Meanwhile CJ scores tickets to a college basketball game and decides to bring Mordecai along but fate can be very cruel. Rated K Plus, Hope you enjoy and R&R.
1. Meeting Him and A Date

Margaret had just gotten out of her class, she had a free period to study for an upcoming test. She wasn't to fond of studying especially since she had her other classes as well to focus on but she had to push on. She walked in the library to students on their computers doing everything from typing reports to updating their social media statuses. Margaret had went to the section she needed to go to and grabbed a book on biology and she sat down at a desk;

"_Alright, let's get this done and over with_" she thought to herself as she had started studying.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was preparing for a date with CJ much to the chagrin of Rigby;

"Dude I just bought Extreme Death Fighter Karate Tournament XXVII Extra Extreme Death Turbo Edition! We were gonna play!" exclaimed Rigby who was cross.

"Dude, we can play it when I get home tonight" replied Mordecai who stepped out of the bathroom.

"Augh! You know what?! Forget it!" exclaimed Rigby as he walked off with his game angrily.

"Whatever dude" said Mordecai unfased.

Just then the doorbell rang and on cue Mordecai heded downstairs.

"Hey Mordo" said CJ.

"CJ, how's it going? So what's planned for tonight?' asked Mordecai.

"First things first, I just scored two tickets to a college basketball game for next week, the Milten College Marauders against the Halbrook Tech Cougars, best college rivalry ever!" exclaimed CJ as she had shown Mordecai the tickets.

Mordecai had then realised something, that name Milten College...like he heard it somewhere but he couldn't remember where he saw it.

"Sounds great CJ, how'd you get the tickets?" asked Mordecai.

"I'm good friends with one of their players" replied CJ.

"Nice, I can't wait to go!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Who said I was gonna take you?" asked CJ.

"Wait...wuh-" stuttered Mordecai.

"I'm only teasing you big dork, how about we see a movie? I hear_Executing My Cheating _

_Husband _was pretty funny" said CJ.

"Yeah, I've wanted to see it for a while" replied Mordecai.

The two headed off into the cart and on to their movie date, Mordecai was feeling good but he couldn't help shake where he heard the name of that college.

Meanwhile back at Milten, Margaret was still studying and she was feeling a tad bit sleepy. She rubbed her eyes and then she saw a male Robin with red feathers, a head band and white tank top and carrying a duffel bag sit down across where she was sitting from.

"This seat taken?" he asked.

"No, it's cool" replied Margaret.

He pulled out his laptop and turned it on, he cracked his knuckles and when it was fully booted he opened up the typing program and opened the file he was looking for. As he was typing he noticed the biology book Margaret had been reading while studying.

"Let me guess, you got Mr. Harrison's class?" asked the robin.

"Huh?" asked Margaret.

"The biology book, Mr. Harrison teaches biology" chuckled the robin.

"Oh, yeah I do...we're having a test next week and I'm a little stressed" replied Margaret.

"Trust me, I know...I have a chemistry test in two weeks and I have this essay to type up that's due tomorrow, by the way my name is Jason, Jason Triton" Jayson said introducing himself.

"Margaret Smith, it's nice to meet you" she replied as she shook his hand.

"So what are you majoring in?" asked Margaret.

"I'm looking to major in biochemistry, but I'm kinda focused on my basketball career at the moment" said Jason.

"You play basketball?" asked Margaret.

"Yup, I'm the team's point guard and leading scorer this season" said Jason proudly.

"So are you a freshman? Sophomore? What?" asked Margaret.

"Sophomore" replied Jason.

"I'm a freshman" said Margaret.

"Really? Well hey I got an idea, and I know this sounds like a stretch because I just met you but how about we get together and hang out one day?" asked Jason.

"Not like a date right?" asked Margaret kind of nervous.

"No, not at all" replied Jason.

"Well...I guess I could" said Margaret.

"Awesome, can't wait" said Jason happily.

"Hey look, my hour free period is up and I have to get to class but it was great talking to you" said Margaret as she left.

"Same here Margaret" replied Jason.

As soon as Margaret left the library Jason pulled out his phone and updated his social media status to; _ "Just scored with a freshman chick! All I need is a senior and I've hit for the cycle, lol!" _

_(A/N) Hey guys, thanks for reading chapter one! Hope you drop a review, a fav or whatever...stay awesome all of you!_


	2. Practice, Commitment Issues and Stuff

"Man that was a good movie" said CJ as her and Mordecai exited the theater.

"Yeah, I'll say...especially the part where the cheating husband was executed, that was so rad!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"So anything else you wanna do?" asked CJ.

"Well there is something, can you tell me how you got those tickets?" asked Mordecai.

"I already told you, I'm friends with one of the players" chuckled CJ.

"Yeah I know, but what he just gave them to you?" asked Mordecai.

"Alright I'll tell you, so I'm friends with their point guard Jason Triton, he texted me asking if I wanted tickets to the game and I told him sure" replied CJ.

"That's cool, I've never been to a basketball game before" added Mordecai.

"They're pretty fun" replied CJ.

Meanwhile at Milten...

Margaret was just walking around campus stretching her legs a bit, she was thinking about the little get together she was going to have with Jason. She thought he seemed like a nice guy although she was still feeling commited to Mordecai. While walking she had come across the gymnasium where the players go to practice, she had seen the door open and she noticed Jason in his white jersey with red lettering, number two on the front and back with matching red and white shorts, he had noticed Margaret.

"Hey Margaret, didn't I just see you about two hours ago?" joked Jason.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get in a little fresh air after my class" replied Margaret.

"Hey, why don't you come by and watch us practice?" asked Jason.

"I'm not really into sports" replied Margaret.

"Well, you could hang around and maybe we could grab a cup of coffee after practice or something" suggested Jason.

"Just not a date" said Margaret.

"You have my word" said Jason.

When Jason had opened the door he saw his portly human coach wearing a blue jersey and matching shorts screaming at him;

"TRITON! STOP FLIRTING AND GET THE HELL BACK ON THE COURT!" exclaimed the court.

"Oh, go drown in a lake" retorted Jason.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" exclaimed his coach.

"I said we need to work on the fast break" said Jason.

"Oh, yes...yes we do" replied his coach.

Margaret had a little chuckle at Jason's sharp tongue, she had sat down on one of the benches and watched the boys practice.

"I'M OPEN!" exclaimed Jason.

His teammate passed it to him and he took a shot but unfortunately missed it.

"TRITON! THAT SHOT WAS AWFUL!" exclaimed the coach.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Jason.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" exclaimed his coach angrily.

"I said I should've went for a lay up" replied Jason.

"Yes, you should've" replied his coach.

Margaret was chuckling on the bench and she pulled out her cellphone to check any texts or any messages, she was hoping that Mordecai would've sent her a text but nothing. After a half hour practice was over and the team had went to shower up but Margaret had assured Jason that she'd wait for him. After all was said and done, Jason had thrown on a white shirt and went to Margaret.

"Come on, let's go grab a cup of coffee...or maybe we could go see a movie or something, I hear _Polishing My Wife _had come out to good reviews" suggested Jason.

"I just don't want it to feel like a date" said Margaret.

"Alright, let's sit down...I need to ask you something" suggested Jason as he escorted her to a bench.

"OK, so what's wrong? You have a boyfriend right?" asked Jason.

"Well...sort of" said Margaret dipping her head a little.

"Sort of?" asked Jason confused.

"Well, I wanted to commit and I seriously had feelings but I had gotten accepted here and I didn't want to pass up the opportunity" said Margaret visibly upset.

"I understand, but you need to let that go" said Jason.

"What do you mean?" asked Margaret.

"What I mean is, he's the past...besides, how do you know he's not seeing anybody at the moment?" asked Jason.

"He wouldn't!" retorted Margaret.

"Don't be too sure, how do you know right now he's not with someone as we speak?" asked Jason.

"I don't know" said Margaret upset.

"Listen, why don't we grab some coffee and maybe go see a movie or something and you can clear your head?" suggested Jason.

"That sounds like a good idea, thanks" said Margaret with a smile.

Meanwhile, Mordecai and CJ were hanging out at the arcade. They were playing some air hockey and CJ was giving Mordecai a pretty good whooping although he'd claim it as dumb luck. Mordecai kept pondering though where he heard that college name before, but he kept brushing it off because he was hanging out with CJ.

"That game was just dumb luck" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night" chuckled CJ.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late I gotta head back to the park because I gotta work tomorrow" said Mordecai a little upset.

"Hey it's cool, why don't we hang out tomorrow?" suggested CJ.

"Sounds awesome" said Mordecai as he hugged CJ and she left as he had to head to the cart to drive back to the park.

_(A/N) Well that was chapter two, I hope you guys enjoyed so far. I will be posting chapter three tomorrow. Stay awesome!_


	3. Talking, Food and a Basketball Game

The next day Margaret had headed to her class and she had looked at her phone and saw that there were no new messages. She was hoping maybe Mordecai would've texted her or something but apparently not.

"_Maybe Jason was right_" she thought to herself.

She was almost to her class when she had seen Jason carrying a green duffel bag and texting on his cellphone, she had walked up next to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Margaret" greeted Jason.

"What class do you have now?" asked Margaret.

"I'm about to head to the gym actually, my first class doesn't start until noon so I figure I can get in some practice" said Jason.

"Well when's your last class today?" asked Margaret.

"Three-thirty on the dot" replied Jason.

"Mine is at three, so maybe we could hang out around then?" asked Margaret.

"Yeah, but like you said not like a date" replied Jason smiling.

"You know it" chuckled Margaret.

The two parted ways and on his way to the gym, Jason was grinning ear to ear.

"_This one is gonna be way too easy_" he thought to himself.

Meanwhile at the park, Benson was reading off the list of jobs to the crew;

"Mordecai and Rigby, I need you to clean up the picnic area and when you're done with that the gutters need cleaning" said Benson.

"Augh, we always get the sucky jobs!" exclaimed Rigby in disgust.

"Well how about we make a deal?" suggested Benson.

"What kind of deal?" asked Rigby.

"DO IT OR YOUR FIRED!" exclaimed Benson turning red.

"Whatever" retorted Rigby.

Benson and everyone had walked away to do their jobs, Mordecai and Rigby had headed off to and Rigby had approached Mordecai.

"Hey dude, how about some arcade gaming after work?" asked Rigby.

"Uh...I kinda promised CJ that I'd hang out with her after work" replied Mordecai.

"Dude you're always hanging out with her!" said Rigby cross.

"Quit complaining, besides I made a promise...how about we hang out tomorrow?" asked Mordecai.

"Maybe I'll make plans with Eileen!" exclaimed Rigby.

"Fine then" replied Mordecai.

Back at Milten College Margaret had finished up with her class and headed back to her dorm room, and on her way she had passed by the gym and decided to pop in to see what Jason had in mind for when their get together later on in the day. When she walked in she noticed Jason was doing chin ups on the basketball hoop while his teammates counted and cheered him while one was video taping.

"Ninety-two!" said one teammate.

"Come on Jason!" screamed another.

"You suck!" screamed another teammate.

"Ninety-three! Come on seven more!" exclaimed the teammate who was filming.

Jason pulled and but on his way up his arms gave out and he hit the ground with a thud, his arms were numb. His teammates laughed and patted him on the shoulders, they headed to the locker room to change out of their uniforms. Margaret had rushed up to Jason;  
"Are you alright?" asked Margaret helping him up.

"I can't feel my arms" said Jason in pain.

"Why were doing all those pull ups anyway?" asked Margaret.

"Just for fun" joked Jason.

"Well anyways I was wondering what you maybe wanted to do later" said Margaret.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that, I checked my calendar and we've a game tonight" said Jason.

"Oh" replied Margaret a little upset.

"Don't worry, students get in free and I can pull a few strings to have you sit behind our bench..because I really want to see you there" said Jason.

"That's real sweet" replied Margaret.

"Hey look I gotta get to class okay, but I really want to see you tonight" said Jason as he got up to head to class.

"Sure...but shouldn't you get changed out of your uniform before heading to class?" asked Margaret.

"Good plan" replied Jason as he headed to the locker room and Margaret left the gym.

Back at the park Mordecai and Rigby had finished their chores at the park and Mordecai had gotten a text from CJ;

_Hey, you wanna grab something to eat later? I know this awesome spot that has some of the greatest bacon triple cheeseburgers you've ever had. Also Milten College is playing tonight so I figure we could watch the game while we're there._

Mordecai then replied...

_Sure CJ, sounds awesome!_

Mordecai couldn't wait for the date with CJ, much to Rigby's chagrin.

Later that day Mordecai had picked up CJ and went to drive to restaurant CJ was talking about.

"You're gonna love this place, it's called O'Brien-McCallaghan's! Me and my friends come here a lot" said CJ.

"Well I can't wait for the game!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"What? Since when do you like college ball?" asked CJ.

"SInce the other day when you said you scored tickets" joked Mordecai.

"You're so lame" chuckled CJ.

Mordecai had found the restaurant, he and CJ had entered to a big restaurant with wall-to-wall sports memorabilia and flat screen televisions showing various sports events.

"Hey there, welcome to O'Brien-McCallaghan's table for two?" asked the hostess.

"Yeah, and hey can we be seated by the TV playing the Milten College - Corsten University game?" asked CJ.

"Sure no problem" smiled the hostess.

She seated Mordecai and CJ and gave them menus to look over. They gave their drink orders and peered through the menus.

"Man that triple cheeseburger deluxe looks awesome!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Yeah it does!" replied CJ.

Mordecai had peeked at the TV a little bit and was watching the pre-game and noticed the announcer speaking of Triton.

"So is that him?" asked Mordecai.

CJ took a look at the TV.

"Yep, that's my friend Jason...I had talked to him earlier and I thanked him for our tickets and he told me that if we ever want he can pull some string and get us" said CJ.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Mordecai.

Back at Milten college, their stadium was filling up with fans as the team was warming up. Jason however found Margaret walking to the seat he had pulled string for her to get behind their bench.

"Glad you made it" said Jason

"Thanks for the seats" replied Margaret.

"Hey anytime, listen I only give good seats to those who are close to me...I give the rest mediocre seats and tell them I'm low on tickets" replied Jason.

"That's sweet...but not all that nice" said Margaret.

"If I gave everyone good seats then they'd be calling me non-stop!" said Jason chuckling a little.

Just then Jason's coach saw him talking to Margaret and was furious.

"TRITON! START PRACTICING!" exclaimed his coach.

"Yeah, yeah you fat pig" said Jason.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" exclaimed the coach.

"I said tonight I'm gonna score big!" exclaimed Jason.

"YOU BETTER!" exclaimed his coach angrily.

"Well, I better get practicing...game time is in fifteen minutes" said Jason.

"Hey, good luck" said Margaret as she gave Jason a hug.

"I'm gonna slam dunk one just for you" said Jason smiling.

Margaret smiled and she headed to her seat and Jason headed on to the floor to practice with his teammates.

Mordecai and CJ on the other hand were waiting for their food at the restaurant, and after a few minutes the game had started and CJ was a little excited.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to this exciting match between Milten College- Corsten U. match up! This is gonna be a great match up tonight with one of the best in Jason Triton coming off a great twenty point game on Tuesday, he's matched up against Eric Mathers the league's second leading scorer behind Triton..." said the announcer.

Mordecai and CJ's food had been brought by the hostess and they had both ordered the same thing, the triple cheeseburger deluxe.

"Man this looks good" said Mordecai.

"I'll say, it even smells good" replied CJ.

She had taken a picture and went to upload it to her social media page and before she could she had noticed one of Jason's statuses.

"Ha, he's so stupid" said CJ.

"What happened?" asked Mordecai.

"No, it's one of Jason's statuses on how he scored with some _freshman chick _and how if he gets a senior he's _hit for the cycle_! I have to like this!" said CJ chuckling.

"Sounds like a jerk" said Mordecai.

"Jason likes to mess around, now come on let's eat and watch Milten kick some butt!" exclaimed CJ.

_(A/N) There was chapter three, sounds like it's getting juicy so far! Well glad you read it and chapter four should be up either tomorrow or Thursday! Stay awesome!_


	4. Slam Dunks, Trial Runs, and a Twist

"Oh wow what a game!" exclaimed CJ as her and Mordecai left the restaurant.

"Yeah I know, and Triton's killer dunk? Sick!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Well he does like to show off" joked CJ.

Mordecai and CJ had then parted ways with each other because Mordecai had work the next day.

Meanwhile at Milten, all the fans were leaving the arena as well as Margaret. Jason and his teammates had went to go and change in the locker room. After they had showered and gotten changed and left the arena, there Jason had seen Margaret.

"What a game!" exclaimed Margaret.

"Well not to toot my own horn but scoring twenty points and three assists isn't all that difficult" chuckled Jason.

"Well, I mean it's only nine o'clock if you wanna hang out for a little bit?" asked Margaret.

"Anything you had in mind?" asked Jason.

"I don't know, maybe a walk around campus or something" suggested Margaret.

"Sure" said Jason.

The two began to just walk about campus, the night was young but Jason had something to get off his chest.

"Margaret, I know you don't want to talk about this, but that guy you were telling me about...the _sort of _boyfriend...tell me about him" said Jason.

"Well, his name's Mordecai and he's a really nice guy and well he works in the park as a groundskeeper and-" before Margaret could finish, Jason cut her off.

"A groundskeeper?" chuckled Jason.

"Better than nothing" replied Margaret.

"So, have you heard from him?" asked Jason.

"Well...no" said Margaret upset.

"Well that sucks, I mean doesn't he even care about you?" asked Jason.

"I'm sure he does" retorted Margaret.

"Doesn't sound like it, face facts Margaret he's probably moved on!" said Jason.

"No...not Mordecai" said Margaret again visibly upset.

"Margaret listen to me, I may have only met you a couple of days ago and I gotta say you are an awesome woman, why do you think I gave you tickets to the game? Because of the fact that I care about you again even though I've only known your for a couple days" said Jason trying to reason with her.

"Thanks...I guess" said Margaret.

"What I'm trying to say is, I think there's a chemistry between us...think about it here I'm showing that I care and you haven't heard from that Mordecai fellow" said Jason sternly.

"It's just...commitments...and" said Margaret weeping a little.

"He doesn't sound committed in my opinion, I have an idea...why don't we have a little trial run to see how we'd be together?" asked Jason.

"I...I don't know...I'd have to see" said an upset Margaret.

"Margaret, look at me-" said Jason as he held her hands.

"I, unlike this guy care about you also unlike this guy...I have a future as pro basketball player. I think it's safe to assume one would choose the salary of a pro basketball player rather than a groundskeeper" said Jason trying to comfort Margaret.

She cried a little on to his shoulder and he rubbed her back a little bit.

"What do you say?" asked Jason.

"Is one week okay?" asked Margaret.

"What do you mean?" asked Jason.

"I mean that...I'll go for the trial run but if we don't work out within seven days then we might have to just be friends" suggested Margaret.

"One week is perfect" said Jason smiling.

Margaret gave Jason a hug and the two hung out a little bit more outside on campus.

"Hey, this Saturday there's a big rivalry game between us and Halbrook Tech and I'd really want you to be there" said Jason.

"Of course I will" smiled Margaret.

"_SCORE!_" exclaimed Jason.

Back at the park Mordecai and Rigby were playing _Extreme Death Basketball III _and the two were having a blast.

"Come on bro go for the layup!" exclaimed Rigby.

"Watch this" said Mordecai

His avatar ripped the head off an opponent, dribbled it down the court and scored it for two points.

"AW YEAH!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Nice moves dude" said Rigby.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to make plans with Eileen?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah but she said she's got to work on some project for school" replied Rigby.

"Well speaking of schools, I can't wait until this Saturday because me and CJ are going to see Halbrook Tech take on Milten College!" exclaimed Mordecai excited.

"Milten College? Isn't that the same college Margaret said she got into?" asked Rigby.

Mordecai paused for a second...and then it hit him. When he and Margaret were pinned down by gunfire at Steak Me Amadeus and she revealed to him that she got into her dream school. Everything came back to him including dropping off her sweater.

"OH...MY...GOD" said Mordecai in shock.

"Dude what?! WHAT?! EXPLAIN!" exclaimed Rigby shaking Mordecai.

_(A/N) Well, that escalated quickly...so Margaret and Jason might be an item...let's see how that works out at the basketball game on Saturday. Next chapter coming up soon! Stay awesome!_


	5. Anger, Dinner Dates and Shouting Matches

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?!" exclaimed Rigby.

"Dude...I'm going to be in the same area as Margaret...I'm gonna see her!" exlaimed Mordecai.

"Yeah but you're with CJ, remember?" retorted Rigby.

Mordecai had went silent, he knew Rigby was right...imagine showing up at the game to see Margaret but he's with CJ.

"Dude, I can't go to that game" said Mordecai upset.

"Well you should tell CJ" replied Rigby.

"Augh! I told her I'd go, I don't know what to do!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Then just avoid Margaret" suggested Rigby.

"That's a stupid suggestion" replied Mordecai.

"What other choice do you have?" asked Rigby.

"Whatever dude, I'm heading to bed" said Mordecai as he headed upstairs to the bedroom and went to bed.

Mordecai lay in his bed and couldn't sleep, he was thinking about the game but moreso Margaret. He pulled out his cell phone and just started looking at his social media page and there was nothing but game requests from Rigby, he had went to CJ's page and saw a little convo between her and Jason just about the tickets. Out of curiosity Mordecai had went on to Jason's page and what he saw was startling...he saw Jason uploaded a picture of himself in Margaret with Jason's arm around her.

"HOW COULD SHE?!" exclaimed Mordecai cross.

"PIPE DOWN UP THERE!" exclaimed Rigby from downstairs.

"SHUT UP!" Mordecai retaliated.

"YOU SHUT UP!" exclaimed Rigby.

"WHATEVER!" exclaimed Mordecai upset.

Mordecai had stuck his head in his pillow and began to tear up a liitle bit, after some tearing up Mordecai had eventually gone to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was Saturday, the day of the big game but more importantly the day Mordecai was going to see Margaret.

CJ had texted Mordecai;

_Ready for the game tonight?_

Mordecai replied...

_You know it!_

CJ then replied...

_Awesome, how about I come meet you at the park around five-ish? The game isn't until eight but I wanna get there early._

**Meanwhile at Milten...**

Jason was in the gymnasium practicing when Margaret had entered;

"Why aren't I surprised that you're here?" joked Margaret.

"I practically live here" joked Jason practicing his shots.

"I just came by to say I can't wait until the game tonight" said Margaret.

"I know me neither, hey here's an idea...how's about after the game I take you to dinner?" suggested Jason.

"That could be fun" replied Margaret.

"Then it's a date" said Jason.

He went back to practicing as Margaret headed to class.

**A little while later...**

Five o'clock had rolled by and CJ had met Mordecai at the park.

"So you ready?" asked CJ.

"Yup, can't wait!" exclaimed Mordecai.

The two hopped into the cart and Mordecai began to drive to the university. All the while he was thinking about Margaret, and how he wanted to strangle Jason.

"I can't wait, I remember last year Jason had got me tickets to the last game of the season...so anyways he had gotten into a fight with one of the opposing players and got pulled off the court, he broke that guy's nose but never once did I see him so mad" said CJ.

Mordecai really wasn't paying attention because his main focus was getting to the university and seeing Margaret for the first time in almost a year. When they finally got there Mordecai had found a parking space and the two went to hang around the campus. All of a sudden CJ had spotted Jason walking down campus dribbling a basketball.

"Hey Jason!" exclaimed CJ.

Jason had heard his name called and noticed CJ and he walked over.

"CJ, what's going on?" asked Jason as he gave her a hug.

"Nothing much, can't wait for the game" replied CJ.

"Me neither, so who's this?" asked Jason.

"Oh, this is Mordecai...we're dating" replied CJ.

"Oh really?" asked Jason slyly.

"Yup, hey Jason is there a restroom around here by any chance?" asked CJ.

"Yeah, there's one in the gym...some of the guys are in there practicing, go say hi" said Jason.

"Alright, so why don't you two get acquainted?" suggested CJ as she headed off to use the restroom.

"So you're Mordecai huh?" asked Jason.

"What's it to you?" retaliated Mordecai.

"You're the groundskeeper Margaret's been telling me about, the one who hasn't spoken to her in a while?" asked Jason smug.

"What're you talking about?" asked Mordecai.

"Isn't it obvious dude? You don't care about her!" exclaimed Jason.

"Take that back!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"That's why she chose someone who cares about her, that's why she chose me!" exclaimed Jason.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Mordecai.

"Oh I do, and let me tell you something if I catch you even talking to Margaret I will one tell Margaret about you and CJ and two I will kick your ass in front of my whole team!" threatned Jason.

"I'd love to see you try it" challenged Mordecai.

"Don't test me buddy, now you better go find CJ and get lost until gametime!" exclaimed Jason as he walked away and headed to the arena.

CJ had come back from the rest room but Jason was long gone.

"So Mordecai, what do you think of him? Isn't he cool?" asked CJ.

"Yeah...cool" said Mordecai sarcastically.

_(A/N) Well, well didn't anybody tell Jason that threats are no way to get your point across? Well there's only one chapter left! Also I apologize if this chapter seems rushed but I didn't want to drag on the whole Margaret and Jason thing any longer than I already did. Anyways, stay awesome!_


	6. Gametime,T-Shirts, Dedication and a Deal

The crowd had entered the arena to watch the team practice, the players were taking their shots while Jason waited to take his. The arena was loud and and there was loud music playing;

"Why are they playing this 80s techno crap?" asked one of Jason's teammates to Jason.

"Hey, I requested this and Trans-X's Living on Video is a kick ass song!" retorted Jason.

"Whatever Jason, just take your shots" said his teammates as he passed Jason the ball.

Instead of taking a shot, Jason charged at the basket and slam dunked the ball to the roar of of the crowd, which caught Mordecai and CJ's attention as they were going to their seats;

"NICE DUNK JASON! KICK SOME BUTT OUT THERE!" exclaimed CJ even though Jason couldn't hear her.

Jason was showing off to the crowd, slam dunking the ball each time it was in his hands and after one slam dunk he started to dance around to the annoyance of his coach;

"TRITON! STOP DANCING AND SHOOT! GAMETIME IS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" exclaimed his coach from the sidelines.

"PISS OFF!" Jason retaliated.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" exclaimed his coach.

"I SAID I'VE A FEELING THE REFS ARE GONNA PISS ME OFF!" exclaimed Jason.

"I SHARE THE SAME FEELING!" loudly replied his coach.

After some practice it was gametime, the announcer had begun to make the announcement;

"_ALRIGHT MILTEN COLLEGE FANS ON YOUR FEET HERE COME YOUR TWENTY-FOURTEEN MILTEN COLLEGE MARAUDERS..." _

While the announcer was announcing the players, Mordecai looked around the crowd and he couldn't see Margaret, after frantic looking...he finally saw her.

"_There she is!_" he thought to himself.

"_AND YOUR POINT GUARD...NUMBER TWO...JAAAAAAAAASON...TRIIIIIIIIITON!_" exclaimed the announcer to the roar of the crowd.

"WHOO! JASON! KICK SOME BUTT TONIGHT!" exclaimed CJ.

Jason was signaling for the crowd to get on their feet by waving his arms up and down, he turned around and noticed Margaret and he went over and gave Margaret a high five. He then looked into the crowd and saw where Mordecai and CJ were sitting and he shot Mordecai a dirty look to which Mordecai shot him one back. CJ didn't notice.

The opening tip off had happened and Milten gained first possession of the ball, the players had passed the ball a bit and then passed to Jason who scored the game's first three points.

"NICE ONE JASON! WHOO!" exclaimed CJ.

Jason had ran to the other side to the court but he looked up again and saw CJ waving to him and he waved back.

Mordecai was focused on Margaret who had gotten up to occasionally cheer or wave to Jason. He tried to devise a plan to get down there.

"Hey CJ, I'm gonna run to the restroom real quick" said Mordecai.

"Sure, no prob" replied CJ.

Mordecai had gotten out of his seat and went to the hallway were all the concession stands and bathrooms were located. The hall was crowded with excited fans grabbing snacks and going to the bathroom, the fans were screaming and yelling;

"ALRIGHT, NICE TWO POINTER TRITON!" the fan yelled at one of the monitors broadcasting the game.

Mordecai had went to the lower hallways via staircase and their he saw a far courtside view but in his path a burly security guard.

"Hey buddy you got courtside tickets?" asked the security guard.

"Well...no...but" stammered Mordecai.

"THEN BEAT IT!" exclaimed the security guard.

Mordecai had walked off but he had planned in his mind on how to get to the front rows. He planned and planned and planned, all of a sudden his phone beeped and he got a text...it was from CJ;

_What's taking so long?_

Mordecai then responded...

_Long lines...sorry._

CJ then responded;

_I doubt they'd take a full quarter, lol. Now hurry up! _

Mordecai had no choice but to go back to his seat to not arouse suspicion, when he did he saw CJ cheering for the team.

"Finally you're back, you're missing a great quarter! Jason's on fire it's already three minutes into the second and he's got fifteen points!" exclaimed CJ.

"Nice" replied Mordecai unenthusiastically.

Mordecai had sat as his chair and watched a game he didn't even care for, meanwhie CJ was cheering for the team and Jason. While Mordecai was staring at Margaret who didn't even know Mordecai was at the game. After some time the quarter had ended to a loud buzzer, the announcer had made an announcement;

"_ALRIGHT FANS MILTEN IS UP TWENTY-FOUR TO TWENTY AT THE HALF, NOW GET ON YOUR FEET FOR THE MILTEN MARAUDER T-SHIRT LAUNCH!" _exclaimed the announcer.

"Sucks we're up here, they never reach this far" said CJ.

"I got an idea...how about I sneak down and get a shirt?" suggested Mordecai.

"That would be awesome! First things first though I'm going to the restroom" said CJ.

Mordecai had gotten out of his seat and rushed down to the lower hallways, he was ready to go see Margaret, the plan was perfect...only one thing, the burly security guard!

"_I'm never gonna get through now_" Mordecai thought to himself.

Just then a gleam of hope had come in, apparently a Milten fan and a Halbrook Tech. fan had gotten into a little scuffle and the security guard ran over to break it up, Mordecai not thinking twice had ran out to the area where Margaret was, he looked for her frantically;

"MARGARET! ...excuse me...MARGARET!" exclaimed Mordecai.

To his horror he saw her talking to Jason;

"Great game out there" said Margaret.

"Hey thanks Margaret, and-" Just then Jason stopped mid sentence and noticed Mordecai.

"Something the matter?" asked Margaret.

"Some kid in the crowd is waving at me, I'm gonna give him a shirt" said Jason.

"Aww you're so sweet!" exclaimed Margaret as she hugged Jason.

Mordecai was breathing heavily as he noticed Jason walking towards him in the stands a few rows were Margaret was while the rest of his teammates were headed to the locker room.

"What do you want?!" exclaimed Mordecai

Before Jason could speak he had a ton of fans patting him on the back and yelling to him, Jason then motioned to a couple security guards who had gotten the rowdy crowd under control.

"What did I tell you?" asked Jason.

"I don't care, I'm gonna see her!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Listen to me, if you do that then that's gonna break her heart when she finds out about you and CJ! If you honestly care about Margaret then you'll back off, and to be honest she's told me a lot about you and you seem like a nice guy! I know you care about her" said Jason.

"You're right I do care!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Exactly! Which is why you shouldn't hurt her like that man, now listen...because I'm in a giving mood and to say sorry about earlier, I'll break it off with her after the game" said Jason.

"Stop lying" said Mordecai.

"I mean it, you obviously care so much about her to sneak down here! Now listen, I'm a man of my word so if you go back, I'll give you this shirt and we'll call it even...or you could speak to her and I could break the news to her" said Jason.

Mordecai had stood there and realised that Jason was telling the truth, how could he speak to her knowing that he's with CJ? Which would hurt her even more. Mordecai hung his head in shame;

"Gimme the shirt" said Mordecai as he extended his hand.

"Deal, after the game me and her are done, I'll tell you what else I'll do...after the game I'll ask CJ for your number and I'll text you" smiled Jason.

Just then Jason's coach walked on the floor cross;

"TRITON! GET THE HELL IN THE LOCKER ROOM!" exclaimed his coach.

"I gotta go, I'll text you later" said Jason as he ran to his coach.

"Whatever" replied Mordecai defeated as he left the area and went back upstairs to CJ.

"I got your shirt" said Mordecai upset as he handed the shirt to CJ, it was a blue t-shirt with white lettering reading _Milten College Maraders 2014 T-Shirt Launch!_.

"I saw you talking to Jason, why do you seem so upset?" asked CJ.

"Oh, I asked him if he could see if we could move down here ya know as a surprise but he said he couldn't" said Mordecai lying.

"That's so sweet of you, now come on let's watch the game!" exclaimed CJ.

The game continued on until the final buzzer, Milten had won it 56-52 and CJ was happy. Mordecai wasn't though that he didn't talk to Margaret. True to his word though Jason did break it off with Margaret who did seem to take it a bit well, he had texted CJ requesting Mordecai's number and he let Mordecai know but it still didn't fill the void in Mordecai's heart. For the rest of the day Mordecai pondered what would've happened if he did talk to Margaret.

**THE END?**

_(A/N) What a bummer man! Mordecai didn't talk to Margaret? Sucks man! But alas...what if Mordecai did talk to Margaret? Do I smell an alternate ending? Stay awesome and thanks for reading!_


	7. A Brawl of an Alternate Ending

The crowd had entered the arena to watch the team practice, the players were taking their shots while Jason waited to take his. The arena was loud and and there was loud music playing;

"Why are they playing this 80s techno crap?" asked one of Jason's teammates to Jason.

"Hey, I requested this and Trans-X's Living on Video is a kick ass song!" retorted Jason.

"Whatever Jason, just take your shots" said his teammates as he passed Jason the ball.

Instead of taking a shot, Jason charged at the basket and slam dunked the ball to the roar of of the crowd, which caught Mordecai and CJ's attention as they were going to their seats;

"NICE DUNK JASON! KICK SOME BUTT OUT THERE!" exclaimed CJ even though Jason couldn't hear her.

Jason was showing off to the crowd, slam dunking the ball each time it was in his hands and after one slam dunk he started to dance around to the annoyance of his coach;

"TRITON! STOP DANCING AND SHOOT! GAMETIME IS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" exclaimed his coach from the sidelines.

"PISS OFF!" Jason retaliated.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" exclaimed his coach.

"I SAID I'VE A FEELING THE REFS ARE GONNA PISS ME OFF!" exclaimed Jason.

"I SHARE THE SAME FEELING!" loudly replied his coach.

After some practice it was gametime, the announcer had begun to make the announcement;

"_ALRIGHT MILTEN COLLEGE FANS ON YOUR FEET HERE COME YOUR TWENTY-FOURTEEN MILTEN COLLEGE MARAUDERS..." _

While the announcer was announcing the players, Mordecai looked around the crowd and he couldn't see Margaret, after frantic looking...he finally saw her.

"_There she is!_" he thought to himself.

"_AND YOUR POINT GUARD...NUMBER TWO...JAAAAAAAAASON...TRIIIIIIIIITON!_" exclaimed the announcer to the roar of the crowd.

"WHOO! JASON! KICK SOME BUTT TONIGHT!" exclaimed CJ.

Jason was signaling for the crowd to get on their feet by waving his arms up and down, he turned around and noticed Margaret and he went over and gave Margaret a high five. He then looked into the crowd and saw where Mordecai and CJ were sitting and he shot Mordecai a dirty look to which Mordecai shot him one back. CJ didn't notice.

The opening tip off had happened and Milten gained first possession of the ball, the players had passed the ball a bit and then passed to Jason who scored the game's first three points.

"NICE ONE JASON! WHOO!" exclaimed CJ.

Jason had ran to the other side to the court but he looked up again and saw CJ waving to him and he waved back.

Mordecai was focused on Margaret who had gotten up to occasionally cheer or wave to Jason. He tried to devise a plan to get down there.

"Hey CJ, I'm gonna run to the restroom real quick" said Mordecai.

"Sure, no prob" replied CJ.

Mordecai had gotten out of his seat and went to the hallway were all the concession stands and bathrooms were located. The hall was crowded with excited fans grabbing snacks and going to the bathroom, the fans were screaming and yelling;

"ALRIGHT, NICE TWO POINTER TRITON!" the fan yelled at one of the monitors broadcasting the game.

Mordecai had went to the lower hallways via staircase and their he saw a far courtside view but in his path a burly security guard.

"Hey buddy you got courtside tickets?" asked the security guard.

"Well...no...but" stammered Mordecai.

"THEN BEAT IT!" exclaimed the security guard.

Mordecai had walked off but he had planned in his mind on how to get to the front rows. He planned and planned and planned, all of a sudden his phone beeped and he got a text...it was from CJ;

_What's taking so long?_

Mordecai then responded...

_Long lines...sorry._

CJ then responded;

_I doubt they'd take a full quarter, lol. Now hurry up! _

Mordecai had no choice but to go back to his seat to not arouse suspicion, when he did he saw CJ cheering for the team.

"Finally you're back, you're missing a great quarter! Jason's on fire it's already three minutes into the second and he's got fifteen points!" exclaimed CJ.

"Nice" replied Mordecai unenthusiastically.

Mordecai had sat as his chair and watched a game he didn't even care for, meanwhie CJ was cheering for the team and Jason. While Mordecai was staring at Margaret who didn't even know Mordecai was at the game. After some time the quarter had ended to a loud buzzer, the announcer had made an announcement;

"_ALRIGHT FANS MILTEN IS UP TWENTY-FOUR TO TWENTY AT THE HALF, NOW GET ON YOUR FEET FOR THE MILTEN MARAUDER T-SHIRT LAUNCH!" _exclaimed the announcer.

"Sucks we're up here, they never reach this far" said CJ.

"I got an idea...how about I sneak down and get a shirt?" suggested Mordecai.

"That would be awesome! First things first though I'm going to the restroom" said CJ.

Mordecai had gotten out of his seat and rushed down to the lower hallways, he was ready to go see Margaret, the plan was perfect...only one thing, the burly security guard!

"_I'm never gonna get through now_" Mordecai thought to himself.

Just then a gleam of hope had come in, apparently a Milten fan and a Halbrook Tech. fan had gotten into a little scuffle and the security guard ran over to break it up, Mordecai not thinking twice had ran out to the area where Margaret was, he looked for her frantically;

"MARGARET! ...excuse me...MARGARET!" exclaimed Mordecai.

To his horror he saw her talking to Jason;

"Great game out there" said Margaret.

"Hey thanks Margaret, and-" Just then Jason stopped mid sentence and noticed Mordecai.

"Something the matter?" asked Margaret.

"Some kid in the crowd is waving at me, I'm gonna give him a shirt" said Jason.

"Aww you're so sweet!" exclaimed Margaret as she hugged Jason.

Mordecai was breathing heavily as he noticed Jason walking towards him in the stands a few rows were Margaret was while the rest of his teammates were headed to the locker room.

"What do you want?!" exclaimed Mordecai

Before Jason could speak he had a ton of fans patting him on the back and yelling to him, Jason then motioned to a couple security guards who had gotten the rowdy crowd under control.

"What did I tell you?" asked Jason.

"I don't care, I'm gonna see her!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Listen to me, if you do that then that's gonna break her heart when she finds out about you and CJ! If you honestly care about Margaret then you'll back off, and to be honest she's told me a lot about you and you seem like a nice guy! I know you care about her" said Jason.

"I said I don't care!" exclaimed Mordecai as he shoved Jason out of his way and headed down to where Margaret was sitting.

Mordecai tapped Margaret on the shoulder, she turned around and her eyes went wide at the sight of Mordecai.

"MORDECAI!" exclaimed Margaret as she rose from her seat and gave him a big hug.

"I miss you so much!" exclaimed Margaret.

"I know, I miss you too!" replied Mordecai.

Mordecai and Margaret were so ecstatic to see each other but unfortunately their reunion was interrupted by Jason.

"Who the hell do you think you are shoving me like that?!" exclaimed Jason to Mordecai.

"Mordecai, what's he talking about?" asked Margaret.

"Allow me, if you look you up there at the chick in the striped shirt...well her name's CJ and that's the chick Mordecai brought to the game...his _new _girlfriend!" said Jason smug.

"Wait...what?!" exclaimed Margaret hurt.

"Margaret, I can explain" pleaded Mordecai.

"Nothing to explain to her dude, besides why the hell would she want you when she's got a guy like me? Right Margaret?" asked Jason.

Margaret was obviously upset, so upset in fact she totally ignored Jason's question, she got up again from her seat and proceeded to walk past the both of them visibly upset.

"Way to hurt her you idiot! I told you this would happen!" exclaimed Jason.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Why don't you make me?!" exclaimed Jason as he shoved Mordecai.

Mordecai shoved Jason back and before you knew it, the two were brawling. Jason and Mordecai were throwing punches and the crowd was in a panic. Security rushed out to the stands;

"You think you're so tough?!" exclaimed Mordecai as he landed a punch on Jason's face.

"I'll kill you!" exclaimed Jason as he took off his jersey and attempted to choke Mordecai out with it.

All of a sudden Jason's teammates as well as the opposing bench rushed out to break the fight up, Mordecai and Jason were swinging wildly landing punches. Jason's teammates managed to all grab him off of Mordecai and escort him to the locker room, security was able to subdue Mordecai.

"COME ON MAN! COME ON!" exclaimed Jason to Mordecai.

Jason's teammates hoisted him up and carried him to the locker room where he was awaiting a serious tongue lashing from his coach.

Mordecai was escorted out of the arena and after some delay the game continued only with Jason not playing.

CJ had met Mordecai outside of the arena;

"What happened back there?" asked CJ.

"Don't ask" said Mordecai obviously bruised up.

"No, I am going to ask" said CJ upset.

"Look, I went down there to see Margaret" replied Mordecai.

"Are you serious?! You still have feelings for her?! I thought you were over her!" exclaimed CJ.

"Well I still do!" exclaimed Mordecai.

"Whatever, you know what? I'm getting out of here...just don't talk to me!" exclaimed CJ as she walked off.

Mordecai was unfazed, he was more focused on finding Margaret but to no avail. After about an hour he gave up and decided to head home. Mordecai decided it was best to let the whole situation cool off for a while before even attempting to patch things up with Margaret. On the drive home Mordecai thought that if going down to see Margaret was the right decision after the brawl it led up to.

From what I hear now, Jason and Margaret broke up after the game and Jason was suspended for the rest of the season but transferred to rival Halbrook Tech at the end of the season, I also hear him and CJ have been getting kind of close but then again you know how rumors spread on social media and these damn kids spreading their lies. I also hear that eventually Mordecai did start speaking to Margaret although she's still pretty upset with him but I'm sure they'll patch things up.

_(A/N) That was the alternate ending to Margaret's Choice (dur!) anyways I'll let you decide which ending you think is the canon ending. I already know which one it is haha! Well thank you again for reading it! I want to especailly thank Park Ryder, Ihopeyourlove18, LionLover23, KudleyFan93, the one guest and Summer2012 for all dropping reviews on this story and motivating me to write more! STAY AWESOME ALL OF YOU!_


End file.
